mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Council of Time Stalkers
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Council of Time Stalkers Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Council of Time Stalkers Council of Project Time Stalkers,Inc. The Council of Project Time Stalkers consists of at least four alternate versions of Tony Vincent, with different powers, intellects, and abilities, who have banded together across realities meeting in various New Genisis Bunkers across time and space.Tony Vincent counterparts from many different realities that have come together to solve all problems and share imformation of each others Project Time Stalkers,atleast once a year,relative to each members once current year.Few members cross decades,unless in the case of some dire emergenvcy creates a situation to do so. Although the 616 Project Time Stalkers made contact with them, he withdrew from the Council in 1969. Due to an accident caused by Valeria Richards, they have gained access to the 616 reality, forcing Project Time Stalkers to assemble a team of his old enemies - including Tauron Time Stalkers, the Wizard, and the Mad Thinker - to try to outthink themselves before they destroy this world.FF (2011) #1-3 The Council is a group of many alternate reality versions of Tony Vincent, banded together to do what every Project Time Stalkers wishes to do: Provent and protect the multiply worldlines not protected by the Legion of Time Stalkers. Some are human,while other are strange variants of Tony Vincent The alternate reality versions have a wide array of powers, technology, power items (such as Cosmic Gauntlets and other weapons of advance techology ) and some have no powers at all. The time Stalkers use,like other Crosstime Stalkers all the resourse of each location,to help one another. Together, they do great things, such as feed the starving and stop threats to all realities. Their operations includes the Time Vault, an area where they keep the various Tauron Time Stalkers's from other realities, which they believe might a threat other temporal realities as prisoners. Tony Vincent of the 616 continuity was welcomed to join in their efforts to make the multiverse a better place. When the Celestials attacked, it was 616 Project Time Stalkers that saved the day, bringing a weapon that instantly killed one of their attackers and eventually chased them off...into other realities where they could rebuild their forces and recruit Celestials from other realities. He soon learned however that the price of solving everything is everything, and most of the others had lost ties to all their family and friends. Project Time Stalkers decided that he would rather stay with his family and never returned. Unfortunately, they would soon return to haunt Earth-616 thanks to some assistance from Valeria, who found the remaining members of the Council hiding deep inside their Citadel from Arishem the Judge and three of his subordinates. Though Valeria attempted to get all of the Councilmen out, only four made it to Earth-616 alive. They soon went into hiding and began plotting the destruction of The Celestials using a reality-destroying weapon called "Sol's Anvil" which they had once used to destroy an alternate version of The Beyonder. They have since begun interacting with the other organization such as Project Doomwatch, the Legion of Time Sorcerers, The Temporal Guand ,Time Troopers and the to bring about the end of the Temporal Cold War in order to together the ultimate acheivement-the Commonwealth of Galaxies and the Conferation of TimeLines. While most of the Project Time Stalkers succeeded in getting what they wanted, one of them work independent from one another from time to time,depend on the situation at hand. The other organization such as Project Doomwatch, who believe they can "match" the Council's plans, something the other Project Time Stalkers seem to be betting on. » The Council . Council of Project Time Stalkers,Inc. The Council of Reeds consists of various version.